


Cost You To Keep Me Quiet

by SunsetScomiche



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Aha, Finally, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Scomiche, Singer!Mitch, Vampire!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetScomiche/pseuds/SunsetScomiche
Summary: Mitch is a high-society boy. Scott is tired of the same old kills.





	Cost You To Keep Me Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Or, a Scomiche Vampire AU based on PTX's cover of "[Aha!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9ZNl6Wnylo)" that I wrote on a 30-minute fic challenge from a close friend. This is the first Scomiche fic that I have the opportunity to post, and the first lyric-based fic that I've written in a long time. I hope it isn't too indulgent in wordplay. But, I've been sitting here with a Scomiche nickname and posting Marvel fic this whole time, and I am ready to change the game. So, Happy Halloween, my lovely cupcakes! Let me know down below if this was a trick or a treat! ;P

 

 

Scott is tired of the same old kills. He'll eat, sleep, and breathe it if that's what they want, but he's full of this stuff. He's come of age, six feet tall and brooding, and he wants adventure. He wants to explore the night, see what this life-driven world has to offer him. 

***

Mitch is a high-society boy. Or, at least that's what he tells people to keep the unwanted attention off his back. So he's become a famous singer and dancer now. That doesn't mean he can't _choose_ in life. 

He chooses everything else. Wheat, no meat. Dairy-free. Tea, totally. And with all that, he's happy and clapping on stage, waving his "Save the Planet" flag as they all cheer. So maybe being single for a while isn't the worst thing. He can handle it. Maybe. 

***

Scott really should know better than this. Leaving a trail of dead in his wake, not bothering to clean up after, all so he could see that beautiful boy walking past again. It's the third time this week. Sooner or later, someone is going to catch him. But for now, no one's looking, and he's content to stare at that pale body and wish he could taste it for himself. Perhaps one day... 

"Aha!" The voice rings out from behind him and Scott immediately rolls his eyes. "Caught you now. Caught you red-handed—"

"Shut up, Alex," he groans, turning to the idiots his clan has sent to fetch him. He knew he should have returned on time. Now he has to deal with _this_.

"Whatever, Scotty-boy." Alex's eyes are strong and still when Scott looks at him. It stops him, keeps him from shoving Alex aside and walking off. His tone is serious, and it shows that their leader has lost patience. Scott has left too much evidence. Soon, they'll be found, if he doesn't clean it up. He frowns as Alex reprimands, "Go back, and tie it up tight." 

Scott leaves without another word. 

*** 

He should have known his actions would have consequences. He should have known the trail of bodies he'd left in his wake would cause this. But, if this is what it takes to get their leader off his back, so he can leave this place and see the world...

Then it will be worth it to have Mitch this once, and have all of his lifetimes to regret it. 

***

Mitch must be the nicest, sweetest person anyone's ever met. He turns this way and that, signing autographs and taking the slips of paper littered with phone numbers he'll never call. It's so charming, the way he smiles at them and then walks away, leaving their senses full but their hearts aching. 

He waves to them, and then he's gone. It's Scott's chance. 

***

When Mitch reaches his hotel room close to the highest floor (you can never be too careful, there's no telling what some fans will do), he rids his jeans of all the notes and things they'd left, and steps over to the mirror. Wiping away his smeared eyeliner, he sees a glimpse of something at the window. He turns, stepping over to it slowly. 

There is a figure there, someone tall and brooding. Mitch should be scared, but he's just standing there, staring at him. There doesn't seem to be any malice in his eyes, but he hasn't spoken. 

Mitch hides the subtle tinge of fear in his voice as he says, "I can see you, you know. 

The figure smiles, stepping further into the light. He's striking; somewhat pale, with blue eyes and hair the color of the sun. Mitch gasps a little, then straightens his jacket and stands tall. 

"I know," the man replies.

"Who- who are you," Mitch stutters, trying to remember if his face matches any of the bodyguards he'd lined up for this leg of the tour. 

"My name is Scott," he says, and that doesn't ring a bell, but the name rolls so easily off his tongue that Mitch can't help but trust him. 

He turns, reaching to offer the man a drink, when he feels the force at his throat. 

By then, it's already too late. 

Well, no one saw it coming. 


End file.
